


Corps Froids

by Horune



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Abusive Parents, Amy is magical, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Dark Past, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, I'm in the Kieren Walker Protection Squad, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, POV Multiple, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Past Suicide, Past Torture, Reminiscing, Self-Accepting, Self-Discovery, Self-Harm, Simon is dumb, Simon too, Slow Romance, Too pure for this world, Undead, Zombie Buddah, Zombies Boyfriends, but we love him, j'ai pleuré à chaque épisode, je vends mon âme pour une S3, ou je vais l'écrire moi-même, past drugs abuse, very much, à voir
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horune/pseuds/Horune
Summary: Kieren commence à accepter sa réalité.Simon est là pour l’y aider, bien évidemment.
Relationships: Amy Dyer & Kieren Walker, Amy Dyer & Simon Monroe, Simon Monroe/Kieren Walker
Kudos: 1





	Corps Froids

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis en retard d'une guerre sur ce fandom, mais on s'en fout.  
> Spoilers peut-être, ça se passe après ce fameux moment de la S2 E4 ..
> 
>  **Playlist** :  
> [Claire - Open Arms](https://youtu.be/xkFlIcbIZOQ)  
> [Keaton Henson - You](https://youtu.be/f2fCcggNkTs?list=RDf2fCcggNkTs)  
> [Wolf Larsen - If I Be Wrong](https://youtu.be/pHGE7N5HQWU?list=RDf2fCcggNkTs)

Cela faisait un moment qu’ils étaient rentrés au bungalow.

La chambre aux murs roses passés était plongée dans un silence lourd, représentations religieuses comme seuls spectateurs de ce qui pouvait s'y dérouler. Attendant, patients, tout comme lui.

Simon Monroe observait, appuyé contre le chambranle, le jeune homme assis sur son lit. Ses yeux détaillèrent la multitude de sentiments contradictoires qui défilaient sur le visage savamment maquillé. Mélange de colère, de tristesse, de fatalité. Mais aussi de l’espoir, il ne savait comment, une résolution évidente, qui lui donnait envie de le prendre par la main, de lui dire, _je te suivrai partout où tu ira_.

Il déglutit faiblement. 

Lorsqu’il avait rencontré Amy Dyer, elle lui avait immédiatement vanté les charmes de son ami, celui qui lui manquait tellement depuis qu’elle avait quitté Roarton. _Kieren-ci, Kieren-ça_ .. Il avait d’abord écouté d’une polie oreille distraite, pour ensuite être étrangement amusé et surtout curieux.

Un jeune homme, apparemment splendide, qui se serait suicidé parce que l’homme qu’il aimait était mort à la guerre ?

C’était poétique.

Ça résonnait en lui bien trop familièrement, tout en lui glissant, comme un murmure d’espoir fébrile, _hé peut-être que_ .. ?

Lorsque le Prophète lui avait dit de se rendre à Roarton, il en aurait presque jubilé. Il avait demandé à Amy de l’accompagner bien-sûr, c’était l’occasion parfaite, puis il s’était attaché à la jeune femme, un vrai rayon de pleine lune, son instinct protecteur le faisant agir envers elle comme un grand-frère.

Même si elle en voulait plus que ce qu’il ne pouvait lui donner.

Elle avait établi un rendez-vous innocent entre eux, pour le rallier à leur cause. Simon s’était rendu plus tôt au cimetière, ce jour-là, il était curieux de voir sa tombe. Le granite noir était aussi froid que les doigts qu’il glissa dessus, avant d’y prendre place, sans trop y réfléchir.

Une voix légèrement agacée l’avait apostrophé, et oh ..

Il n’avait pas été déçu.

Au contraire, ça avait peut-être dépassé toute ses espérances. Les personnes partiellement décédées ne ressentent plus rien. Il avait su que c’était faux, en tout cas physiquement, après son séjour à Norfolk. Il gardait encore le souvenir dégradant et intrusif des pinces lui écartelant la colonne vertébrale. Le désespoir, la tristesse aussi, tout ce qui était négatif.

Mais il ne savait pas pour les émotions positives.

Il ne savait pas qu’il aurait pu ressentir un coup de foudre, après être revenu d’entre les morts. Alors que son cœur ne battait plus, il en avait ressenti un vertige, une chaleur agréable le parcourir dans tout le corps.

Kieren était comme un cerf, farouche et méfiant, cela n’avait pas été facile au début entre eux. Trop de divergences d’opinions, Amy entre eux .. Au plus il le découvrait, au plus il lui semblait complexe.

Mais Kieren était incroyablement complexe, et c’est surement à cause de ça qu’il en était tombé irréfutablement amoureux.

Il eut un bref sourire, en se souvenant de leur dispute à la clinique. Il n’aurait jamais pensé que, le soir-même, le jeune homme viendrait frapper à sa porte, pour l’embrasser sauvagement une fois le chambranle passé.

Il était imprévisible, mais maintenant, il le comprenait. Il lui avait ouvert ses portes, le laissant apprendre, pourquoi et comment, et maintenant Simon _savait_.

Si seulement il l’avait rencontré, _avant_.

Si seulement il avait rencontré Kieren Walker avant de se rallier au Prophète. Avant que son père ne le jette dehors. Avant qu’il subisse ses tortures. Avant qu’il ne tue sa propre mère. 

Avant qu’il ne meure.

L’irlandais n’avait jamais été un homme qui regrettait ses décisions. Il allait de l’avant, parce qu’il ne savait pas changer le passé. Mais il se demanda tout de même, comment cela se serait-il passé s’ils s’étaient rencontrés dans d’autres circonstances ?

Kieren était un artiste, un jeune homme plein d'avenir, contrairement à lui. Est-ce qu’il l’aurait croisé dans un bar, ou bien en soirée estudiantine ? Est-ce qu’il aurait eu le courage de lui payer un verre, de l’inviter quelque part ?

Est-ce que sa peau vivante aurait suscité une réaction physique chez lui ?

Il rit intérieurement.

Peut-être que c’était justement parce qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés à ce moment-ci qu’ils avaient pu se lier. Vivants, ils n'auraient été que deux inconnus, sans rien en commun. Rick ne serait peut-être pas mort. Lui aurait peut-être heureux aussi, de son côté. Tandis qu’ici ..

Kieren fit un premier mouvement.

Il baissa la tête, les mains rampant dans ses cheveux, sur son visage. Le brun ne comprit ce qu’il faisait que lorsqu’il releva la tête vers le miroir en face de lui. Deux yeux aux iris blancs fixèrent un moment son reflet, comme s’il se découvrait la première fois.

C’était le cas.

Kieren Walker avait l’habitude de garder ses lentilles non-stop, même lorsqu’il dormait, brûlant sa rétine, occasionnant beaucoup de gêne, même s’il ne pouvait plus soit-disant sentir la douleur physique. Pas celle-là, en tout cas.

Parce que la douleur mentale, au contraire, était bien là. Le rejet de ce qu’il était à présent, le rejet de la société envers ses pairs. La manière de se faire traiter, inhumaine. Même un animal que l’on traînait à l’abattoir était probablement mieux considéré.

Même ses propres parents auraient certainement plus de considération pour un déchet sur le bord de la route que pour lui.

Et c’était douloureux.

Ça lui faisait mal.

Tout lui faisait plus mal encore, surtout depuis qu’il avait rencontré Simon.

Parce que tout était tellement plus puissant, bien plus vivide, depuis qu’il avait rencontré l’homme. Comme si ses terminaisons nerveuses s’étaient complètement reconnectées. Comme une renaissance, à nouveau.

Il comptait bien aller de l’avant, un an après la seconde mort de Rick. Plus d'un an depuis qu’il était revenu parmi les vivants. Il voulait s’enfuir, partir à Paris, comme si tout pouvait s’arranger en dégageant le plus loin possible de Roarton. En rencontrant des gens qui ne saurait pas qu’il était mort. En reprenant tout à zéro.

Mais Amy avait raison.

Peu importe la distance des miles, il ne pouvait échapper à la réalité.

Il devait l'accepter.

Il devait accepter ce qu’il était devenu, et ne plus vivre dans un semblant de cage de verre, prête à se briser au moindre incident. Ce n’était pas une vie.

Il ne voulait pas de cette vie-là.

Car pourquoi, s’il rejetait depuis le début la violence et le mépris infligé à ses semblables, il aurait dû l’assumer pour lui-même ? 

Il n’était pas un Saint. 

Il avait le droit de vivre. 

Il avait le droit de présenter l’homme qu’il aimait à ses parents, sans que cela tourne au drame. 

Car il ne voulait plus jamais faire de mal à un être humain. Il était las de tout ça, toutes ses rancœurs, tous ses tabous, tous ses non-dits. Trop de véhémence teintée de sang, dans les deux camps, au final pourquoi ? 

Rien n’avançait.

Alors il allait faire avancer les choses lui-même.

Il sortit d’un mouvement décidé un tissu de sa poche, alors que Simon le regardait toujours, les yeux faussement gris grands ouverts, semblant subjugué par ses actions. Cela l’amusa un bref instant.

_C’était ce que tu voulais pourtant, non ?_

Simon voulait qu’il soit libre, affirmant qu’il était le seul à être lobotomisé, suivant les incohérences de leur société. Et Kieren commença à le croire. Il commençait à le croire, parce qu’il avait _compris_ , enfin compris qu’il l’aimait réellement, et qu’il était près à faire des sacrifices pour lui.

Après tout, il avait accepté pour lui de se couvrir de fond de teint et de porter ses lentilles colorées.

Si il avait cru ça, c’était risible, la première fois qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés. Cet homme assis nonchalamment sur sa propre tombe, il fallait croire que les coïncidences n’existaient pas.

Encore une phrase d'Amy tiens, rien n'avait lieu sans raison.

 _Zombie Bouddha, tu parles d’une reconversion_. 

Il passa le gant imbibé sur sa pommette dans un geste lent, la pression un peu trop forte lui ouvrant la bouche légèrement, et il choisit cet instant précis pour ancrer ses yeux dans ceux de Simon, qui en frissonna. L’intensité du mouvement en était presque érotique, et l'irlandais déglutit faiblement sous le choc.

Kieren arrêta alors son geste, pour s’observer une nouvelle fois. Il ne ressentait rien de cette peur qu’il avait pensé avoir, en cachant toujours le miroir de la salle de bain. C’était son reflet, trop pâle, yeux laiteux, mais c’était bien lui.

C’était lui, dorénavant.

Puis il dirigea à nouveau son attention vers Simon, comme pour guetter tout changement, toute possibilité, même infime, de rejet. Cherchant une approbation innocente dans ce qu’il était en train de faire.

Mais le feu brûlant au travers des lentilles grises le rassura aussitôt, et il se leva, se dirigeant lentement vers lui. Simon n’aurait pu bouger, son corps entier semblant pétrifié par un quelconque charme, une étrange magie, que seul le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens pouvait apposé sur lui.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, les rôles s’inversant curieusement, c’était à présent Kieren qui laissait tomber son masque, alors que lui en portait un. Mais chacun le faisait à présent pour l’autre, c’était peut-être la seule chose qui comptait.

Il passa alors doucement, presque tendrement la serviette sur le visage du plus âgé, retirant la mascarade de peau, laissant apparaître la peau anormalement livide sous les frottements du linge. Simon ne pouvait plus sentir son cœur battre, mais il savait qu’il aurait claqué tout contre sa cage thoracique autrement. Kieren continua calmement, jusqu’à ce que le fond de teint soit complètement dissout.

Simon décida ensuite de retirer également ses lentilles, avant de lui prendre délicatement le tissu des mains, et de finir ce qu’il avait commencé sur lui-même. Il passa sur ses fossettes saillantes, soutenant le regard magnétique de l’autre, instant intime, quelque chose de très profond, ce simple geste était quelque chose de très important, et Kieren l’avait choisi, lui, pour en être l’unique témoin, et le seul acteur volontaire.

Une bouffée d’amour le parcourut de la tête aux pieds, ça et une fierté immense, parce que Kieren avait une force contagieuse. Il était le seul, il était le Premier, et il était définitivement tombé amoureux de lui. Parce qu’il était spécial, parce qu’il était lui.

Surtout parce qu’il voulait bien de lui, simplement lui, et pas comme le 12ème Disciple.

Même après lui avoir expliqué sa vie précédente, les drogues, l’overdose, ça l’avait rapproché de lui, lui qui s’était foutu en l’air parce que l’homme qui l’aimait était mort sur un champ de guerre.

_C’est ce que j’ai fait aussi, en quelque sorte._

Mais l’homme qui l’aimait auparavant n’était pas mort, il ne partageait juste pas ses sentiments. C’était pathétique, se foutre en l’air de la sorte. Mais même sans lui dire, Kieren s’en fichait.

Kieren ne voyait que celui qu’il était désormais.

Il termina, passant sur ses lèvres désormais indigo, et la serviette tomba sur le sol, alors qu’il caressa du pouce la peau glacée et charnue, et il murmura, timbre grave brisant enfin le silence : 

\- Tu es magnifique ..

Et ses yeux étaient liés dans les siens, désireux, et il combla rapidement la faible distance les séparant, dans un baiser tendre, encadrant son visage fin entre ses larges mains. C’était la première fois qu’il l’embrassait en premier, Kieren l’en ayant empêché la dernière fois, de peur qu’Amy ne les surprenne.

Il lui rendit son baiser, chaleur étrange entre leurs deux corps froids. Kieren s’accrocha à lui, il y avait un peu de désespoir dans le geste, une recherche de réconfort. Simon était apaisant.

Le jeune homme s’était lié à lui comme un bateau à son ancre, s’il avait su, comment ça allait finir, alors que cela avait l’air si mal engagé entre eux au début. 

L'irlandais était charismatique, un leader, tout ce qu’il n’était pas. Il était bien bâti, solide, le genre de personne sur laquelle on avait envie de s’appuyer, dans tous les sens du terme. Kieren avait été attiré et rebuté par lui, c’était étrange, mais maintenant, c’était tellement évident.

On est toujours attiré par les pôles opposés.

C’était une façade, il l’avait appris au fur et à mesure du temps passé avec lui. Simon était un homme plein de blessures ouvertes, il n’était pas parfait, il remplissait seulement un rôle, parce qu’il en avait besoin. Parce que c’était probablement tout ce qu’il lui restait, lorsqu’il est revenu d’entre les morts.

Kieren avait été déçu plusieurs fois, refoulant ses sentiments naissants pour le bien-être d’Amy, puis avait compris que ce n’était rien de réel, à la manière dont Simon le regardait. La manière dont il lui avait parlé, ce soir-là, assis près du feu de camp.

Lorsqu’il avait comprit qu’il n’éprouvait pas d’attirance pour Amy, il en avait été tellement rassuré que ça l’avait presque dégoûté. La jeune femme était sa plus proche amie, une personne sur laquelle il pouvait certainement plus compter que sur sa propre famille, et il fallait qu’il éprouve des sentiments sur l’homme qu’elle convoitait.

C’était pitoyable.

Mais c’était inéluctable.

Rien n’aurait pu arrêter l’engrenage dans lequel ils s’étaient trouvés. La dispute au centre médical, puis le coup de fil, ce soir-là, il avait espéré que ce soit Simon. Pas Gary, pas que Freddie aie oublié de prendre son traitement et soit devenu enragé. Pas ce mépris et toute cette violence, une nouvelle fois.

Une fois de trop.

Mais ses pas l’avaient guidés au bungalow, et Simon avait ouvert la porte, et il s’était littéralement jeté dessus, et l’homme avait rendu son baiser naturellement. Comme si lui aussi n’attendait que ça.

Et Kieren s’était sentit _vivant_.

C’était comme ça.

Peut-être y avait-il autre chose, mais il savait que Simon était différent avec lui. 

Il croyait en lui.

Et il l’aimait pour cela.

Sa langue explora délicatement la bouche de l’autre, dans un bruit mouillé que deux personnes à moitiés mortes n’étaient pas censés produire. Mais c’était un réflexe, son être se souvenait, de ses gestes-là et quelque part, réveillait son corps engourdi de sensation.

Le faisait se sentir peu plus _normal_ encore.

Il passa ses mains tremblantes autour de son cou, sentant les muscles des trapèzes roulés agréablement sous ses doigts. Celles de Simon étaient plaquées impérieusement dans le bas de son dos, descendant de plus en plus sur ses hanches, dans un geste presque désespéré pour le garder contre lui.

Et il s’y sentait bien. 

\- Je peux .. ?

Voix rauque contre son oreille. Il sentait les doigts caresser dans un geste hésitant, la peau en dessous de ses couches de vêtements. Kieren hocha la tête, un brouillard confortable se formant dans la tête.

Il y avait de la curiosité, beaucoup de désir, mais les deux hommes se demandaient surtout jusqu’où pouvaient-ils aller dans leur état. Ils s’étaient assis sur le lit, impatience retenue, Kieren déboutonna doucement les boutons de la chemise du brun. Expression concentrée, il se mordit la lèvre, lorsqu’il vit le torse musclé devant lui, et tressaillit lorsque la main exploratrice qu’il lui passa dans le dos rencontra une curieuse ligne.

Simon lui offrit l’un de ses sourires énigmatiques, et guida sa main, le laissant rencontrer le vestige de l’horreur par laquelle il était passé. Kieren ne lui demanda pas d’explication. Il attendrait quand il serait près à la lui donner. La cicatrice provoqua quelque chose d'enivrant en lui, comme une découverte religieuse, quelque chose de nouveau sur l’homme mystérieux.

Une fois sa découverte satisfaite, Simon le manœuvra habillement sur le lit, ôtant d’abord sa chemise en jean, avant de passer son t-shirt à rayure au dessus de sa tête. Il le fit patiemment, à l'affût de n’importe quel imperceptible changement d’humeur chez le jeune homme.

Mais Kieren se laissa faire sans se braquer, détournant juste le regard lorsqu’il se retrouva torse nu devant lui. Simon se demanda s’il aurait rougi, si son sang était encore vivant. Mais ses pommettes semblaient un peu plus bleutées sans le maquillage, et il sourit, l’embrassant à nouveau. 

Ses mains passèrent à leur tour sur le haut du corps, svelte et néanmoins robuste, et le blond vénitien s’appuya un peu plus contre lui, se laissant submerger par la sensation des larges paumes qui malaxaient sa peau, l'un de ses doigts jouant avec l'orifice chirurgical au niveau de ses cervicales, qui le fit frissonner, le rendant confus.

Kieren savait qu’ils auraient du arrêter-là, parce qu’Amy risquait de rentrer, et il ne voulait pas qu’elle les surprenne comme ça, mais l’étrange sensation de chaleur, comme un vestige lointain, ses muscles se rappelaient, au fur et à mesure des pressions que Simon exerçaient sur eux, que les doigts s'immiscaient sans pudeur dans la cavité serrée ..

Un grognement de satisfaction dépassa ses lèvres, avant qu’il ne puisse l’arrêter. L’irlandais s’arrêta immédiatement, le regardant avec .. une sorte de fière satisfaction qui l’énerva aussitôt.

Simon ne pouvait cacher son expression victorieuse. Il avait _ressenti_ , lui aussi, lorsque Kieren l’avait touché, ils _pouvaient_ donc, ressentir. C’était faible, mais c’était bien là. Leurs corps se souvenaient, et même si c’était peu, même si c’était tout pour ce soir, c’était déjà un bon début.

Après tout, c’était agréable lorsqu’ils s’embrassaient, donc pourquoi ne pas songer à plus ? Amy lui avait expliqué avoir eu des relations physiques, donc ça pouvait marcher. Surtout si c’était avec Kieren.

Avec lui, tout devenait possible.

Le dos de Kieren rencontra le matelas dans un rebond léger, alors que Simon s’appuya davantage contre lui, l’embrassant toujours à pleine bouche, les mains du plus jeune s’égarant dans ses cheveux. Leurs corps étaient froids, mais ils ne le sentaient pas. Il laissa sa bouche glisser sur sa jugulaire, mordant l’une de ses clavicules saillantes, à la recherche de quelque chose, d’une terminaison nerveuse peut-être plus réveillée. 

Il la trouva plus bas, sur la ligne abdominale, lorsque le corps en dessous de lui se cabra sans prévenir, et Kieren le regarda abasourdi, avant de lui sourire, c’était peut-être la première fois qu’il le voyait sourire véritablement.

Le jeune homme était fébrile, et commença à ressentir la réaction passé dans son bassin, est-ce que ..

Il noua sans plus de cérémonie ses jambes autour des reins de Simon, et _oui_ , il réagissait bien, alors que le corps de l’autre semblait se réveiller aussi, bougeant presque malgré-lui, leur arrachant à tous deux un soupir de plénitude face à la friction inopinée entre eux.

Ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau, crûment, oubliant où ils étaient, se perdant irrémédiablement dans l’instant présent, les mains s’égarant partout sur l’autre, ravivant les muscles et les sensations.

Les doigts de Kieren étaient à la lisière du pantalon de l’irlandais, glissant délicatement sur la boucle de la ceinture, alors que Simon était occupé à lui mordre la gorge, dans l’espoir vain d’y laisser une trace. Il s’arrêta néanmoins, lui adressant un regard, lui demandant silencieusement s’il était sûr de lui.

Et Kieren hocha la tête, parce qu’il avait besoin d’oublier cette journée, parce qu’il était terriblement stressé, et surtout parce que c’était _Simon_ , et qu’il voulait essayer ça avec lui. Il voulait savoir si c'était _possible_.

Ses mains tremblèrent un peu lorsqu’il ouvrit la braguette, descendant le pantalon sur ses hanches maladroitement. Il fut presque soulagé de voir la bosse en dessous du boxer, il n’avait pas imaginé, et puis c’était le signe bien physique que Simon le désirait également. 

Le brun le laissa faire, attendri de le voir prendre les rênes malgré sa gêne apparente, après tout Kieren n’avait certainement pas autant d’expérience que lui, mais il était volontaire, et il était tout bonnement _splendide_ , allongé comme ça en dessous de lui, tremblant et haletant.

Simon se redressa, enlevant à son tour le pantalon du blond vénitien, plus habillement, l’envoyant sans ménagement sur le sol et le laissant en sous-vêtement. Il se saisit ensuite de ses longues jambes blanches fines, encore plus belles que ce qu’il avait imaginé, levant une cuisse pour en embrasser la peau intérieure plus tendre et il le cala correctement contre lui, avant de pencher à nouveau son poids du corps contre lui.

L’homme caressa doucement le bas-ventre pâle, et Kieren gémit doucement lorsque ses doigts passèrent délicatement en dessous du coton, se saisissant de lui. Il commença avec de lents mouvements doux, l’observant réagir, ses yeux se fermant sous la torpeur, alors que ses ongles s’enfonçaient de plus en plus dans ses épaules, sans créer de douleur.

Il déglutit, c’était beaucoup trop, de le voir comme ça, sans y avoir été préparé. Il s’était fait quelques films c’est vrai, osés mais jolis, qui n’avaient cependant pas réussi à créer la douloureuse tension dans laquelle il se trouvait désormais. 

Il se saisit de son autre main, cherchant à se libérer lui aussi, mais Kieren fut plus rapide, s’emparant de lui subitement, et il râla tout contre son cou, pendant que les longs doigts pâles s'activaient contre lui. Kieren lui mordit l’oreille en grognant une nouvelle fois, calquant son rythme sur le sien.

Et c’était bon, c’était _vraiment_ bon, de sentir ainsi l’autre contre lui, alors que leurs hanches s’activaient de manière de plus en plus incontrôlées, qu’ils devenaient de plus en plus exaltés, le monde autour d’eux disparaissant complètement.

Ils avaient oublié qu’ils étaient revenus à la vie, ils avaient oublié les différences, les insultes, la violence. Les laissant, juste eux, juste deux amants s’unissant pendant une soirée dans une chambre qui n’était pas la leur, la lune gibbeuse comme seul spectatrice. 

\- Simon, je vais ..

Simon captura le gémissement plaintif dans sa bouche, alors qu’il le sentit se déverser, palpitant dans sa paume, et il continua son mouvement, avant de venir à son tour, la tension dans ses reins le libérant délicieusement, créant une multitude d’étoiles derrière ses paupières fermées.

Il l’embrassa à nouveau, avant de rouler sur le côté, tout en basculant son corps contre son torse. Kieren se blottit un peu plus contre lui, reprenant son souffle, encore absent, pas encore bien certain de ce qu’ils venaient de faire. Si c’était bien possible, qu’il n’allait pas se réveiller. 

\- C’est noir.

Kieren, hagard, battit des cils vers l’irlandais, qui lui montra fièrement sa paume souillée, et il ne pu s’empêcher de rire, parce que c’était vraiment bizarre, et Simon était vraiment _bizarre_ lui aussi pour faire des réflexions pareilles, mais il l’aimait comme ça après tout.

Il aimait le Simon qui avait l’air sur sa planète, mal à l’aise de rencontrer ses parents, gauche en mettant mal son fond de teint, à l’humour étrange. Parce que c’était le _vrai_ Simon.

Il observa l’une de ses cicatrices, posée contre le torse de l’autre, fronçant les sourcils.

Ses choix passés avaient été fait parce qu’il ne pouvait vivre seul. Il n’avait pas pu vivre sans Rick, qui était son seul rempart contre le monde extérieur. Et ça lui faisait peur.

Peur, parce que s’il perdait Simon, qu’est-ce qui pouvait l’empêcher de se suicider une nouvelle fois ? Mais il avait perdu Rick deux fois, et à la deuxième, il avait eu des pensées différentes.

Il avait mûrit. 

Il avait choisi de vivre, coûte que coûte.

Il n’avait plus besoin de personne pour le protéger.

Simon choisit ce moment pour se saisir de son poignet, et avant qu’il n’aie pu l’en empêcher, il embrassa la blessure, avant de déclarer, d’un ton solennel :

\- Je ne te quitterai pas.

\- Je sais.

Il haussa un sourcil amusé alors que Kieren affichait une moue assurée. 

\- Parce que c’est moi qui te protègerais.

Oui, il protègerait tout ceux qu’il aime, désormais.

Simon lui sourit, avant de l’embrasser tendrement une nouvelle fois.

Et ce que Simon ne savait pas, lorsqu’il se dirigea dans la nuit glaciale vers la cabine téléphonique quelques heures après leur étreinte, c’est que Kieren le protègerait bel et bien.

Kieren Walker l’avait déjà sauvé, et les évènements qui suivront en seront la preuve irréfutable.

Il adressa alors ces quelques mots dans le froid, tout contre le combiné : 

\- J’ai trouvé le Premier. Vous devriez le voir ..

 _Il est magnifique_.

**Author's Note:**

> .. ok j'ai profité de cette période de quarantaine pour regarder tout les trucs que je devais voir depuis mille an (au moins).  
> Et je me remets pas de cette série.  
> Je me remets pas du concept, des persos, des musiques (Keaton Henson, peux-tu arrêter de me faire déverser des torrents de larmes à chaque fois que j'écoute tes chansons, en te remerciant).  
> C'était vachement bien.
> 
> Bref.  
> Merci pour votre lecture !


End file.
